


Snow Time

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: Outside Edge [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hockey, Humor, Ice Skating, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11029476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: Sebastian, trying to get his team hyped for their next game, keeps getting interrupted by three little girls yelling for their older brother to cover them in snow. When they don't stop, Sebastian plans to exact revenge but ends up with snow on his face ... literally.





	Snow Time

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, yeah, I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. Part of this actually happened at the rink, and I couldn't help writing it xD

“Okay, guys and gals! It’s go time!” Sebastian announces, drawing his team in for a pep talk. “This is our _final_ practice before our game against Northwest High. They’ve come out strong against their last three competitors, stronger than we remember them …”

“Word, coach,” Tyler says, shaking his head in dismay. “Did you catch their last match against Bryant High? Those poor suckers came up here all the way from Arizona and Northwest _slaughtered_ them!”

“Exactly,” Sebastian agrees over worried grumbles and a few disparaging remarks. “Now, we’re ranked higher, but that doesn’t mean we can rest on our laurels. If they’re bringing their A game, we need to bring our A-plus-one hundred game, right?”

“Right!”

“So we need to bring it harder on the defense! We need to be better at covering our goal! We need to not get distracted by …”

“Snow time! Snow time! Snow time! Snow time!”

Gritting his teeth, Sebastian glares over his shoulder at three little girls – 3, 5, and 8 - wearing sparkly dresses and cheering on their older brother. Dressed in a blue and silver costume meant to complement their outfits, he skates skillfully across the ice at top speed, pivots to his edges at the last minute, and sprays the doorway that they’re standing in with snow. The girls giggle and yell at an octave that would make dogs howl if there were any nearby. It also makes Sebastian’s muscles scrunch at the base of his neck, the mass tightening together into one hard knot.

“ _Christ_!” Jordan groans. “That’s the _fifth time_!”

“ _That’s_ not going to get old any time soon,” Lorelei remarks.

“Nope,” her brother says sarcastically. “Not at all.”

“Let’s just try to ignore them,” Sebastian suggests, wondering where the hell Kurt was, seeing as those three girls, and their enabling brother, all decked out in their recital wear, are his responsibility since he’s moderating the junior division of the Spring Hop going on one rink over. Sebastian scans the double doors that lead to the lobby, waiting for his boyfriend to swoop in and save the day.

When he doesn’t, Sebastian scowls, then turns back to his group.

“All right,” he continues, cringing when he hears the rallying cry of ‘Snow time! Snow time! Snow time!’ begin again. “Here’s how we’re gonna play this …”

But ignoring the girls is easier said than done seeing as every time their brother skates towards them, he manages to pick up a bit more speed, which results in a larger wave of snow.

And the larger the wave, the louder and more enthusiastic the cheering becomes.

Sebastian can only see one end to this, and he thanks God Kurt isn’t around to witness it because it might make him a _wee_ bit cross. Considering they have a date after Kurt’s own Spring Hop performance, including one of Kurt’s scheduled make-out sessions, Sebastian wants to avoid a grumpy Kurt at all costs.

“Come on, guys! They want snow? Let’s give ‘em snow!” Sebastian grins like a jackal, and they all know what he’s thinking.

“Yeah!”

“Come on!”

“This is gonna be great!”

The team hoots as they break from their huddle and rush to the other end of the ice, preparing to show those three little girls an epic onslaught of snow.

But the girls don’t see them coming. Someone behind them gets their attention, and they walk away from the ice.

“Come on, guys. Let’s not block the doorway. Besides, you’re on in a few minutes. It’s time to warm up.”

“Aww!”

“All right.”

“Comin’.”

Sebastian, leading the charge, goes bug-eyed when he sees who’s arrived at the wrongest time ever to collect the trio for their turn in the show.

“No!” He screams at his team. “Stop! _Wait_!”

But it’s too late. Either the team doesn’t notice, or (more than likely) they don’t care, because they swivel to their edges in unison and slide to a stop, spraying not three little girls with an avalanche of snow, but Kurt, hitting his rhinestone-embellished performance pants with a fall of snow so thick, it soaks through every inch of fabric below his knees on contact.

Kurt gasps, staring at his slush-drenched pants, the material now a shade darker. He doesn’t look up right away to reprimand the perpetrators of this crime against fashion, but closes his eyes and starts counting backwards from ten.

“Oh no …” Sebastian mutters. He assumes that Kurt is attempting to relax, but he’s not quite getting there, his right eye twitching with his eyelid closed.

Sebastian stares at his boyfriend, too paralyzed to move. He knows he’s about to get reamed for what he and his team did, but he’s not going to run away like a bitch.

Besides, it wouldn’t do him much good. Sebastian’s fast on his hockey skates, but Kurt can pretty much fly in his figures.

Kurt sighs. He opens his eyes. He fixes a gaze on Sebastian’s face so fierce, Sebastian drifts backward a foot. “Was that _really_ necessary, Smythe?”

“Uh …” Sebastian looks around, searching for help from his team, but they’ve all hightailed it to the far side of the rink. “Yes?”

Kurt crosses his arms over his chest, waiting for a better answer, but a second later, and to Sebastian’s surprise, he shrugs. “Well, as long as it was _necessary_ for you and your pack of hyenas to try and drown three little girls in filthy ice, I guess there’s nothing _I_ can do about it.”

Kurt turns to leave. Sebastian stares Kurt down like he’s crazy, ready to question his line of thinking even though he’s getting away scot-free. But Kurt letting this lie doesn’t mean anything. He probably has to get back to the recital and figures he’ll deal with Sebastian later. At least Sebastian got away without a dozen blade marks up and down his back for the time being.

Sebastian returns to his team, the lot of them snickering to one another while looking simultaneously as confused and relieved as Sebastian.

“Oh, Sebastian? One more thing.”

“Ye---?” Sebastian turns in time to receive two snowballs to the face, the second following fast after the first. One hits him between the eyes, the other square on the mouth, shooting snow up his nose and giving him an immediate brain freeze. Most of the snow melts on contact, dripping down his cheeks and chin, but some he has to spit out his mouth. He shakes his head to dislodge snow from his hair, and blinks away the bits that got too close to his eyes.

“Sorry, but that was _necessary_ ,” Kurt mocks, brushing snow off his hands.

“That’s … that’s okay,” Sebastian says, wiping the remainder from under his nose with his gloved hand. “I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did,” Kurt says, turning on his blockers and heading out of the rink.

“Uh …” Sebastian skates to the doorway, getting closer to a retreating Kurt so his team doesn’t overhear “… are we still on for later, or …?”

Kurt stops walking. He pulls out his iPhone (from where, Sebastian has no idea considering his tight, _tight_ costume) and gives it a little shake. He peeks over his shoulder and winks. “Of course. You’re my seven o’clock.”

Kurt saunters out through the double doors, returning his phone to its secret hiding place, and Sebastian grins, trying to remember when exactly he started thinking that being “penciled in” to someone’s schedule was so damn _hot_.


End file.
